Penned up Aggression
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Howling Maw |Instance= }} :; Seek out Recon Commander Jillian northeast of Gangus Outpost for further instructions on how to enter the Live Target Pens. Return to Colonel Sherk in Gangus Outpost once Commander Jillian's instructions are carried out. * Speak to Recon Commander Jillian * Find Target Pens Main Computer Briefing Colonel Sherk: : I need you to get into the Bane's Live Target Pens to acquire information on how to get into that base inside the volcano. : I got additional information from the scientists who analyzed those Infected blood samples you acquired. It seems that the Infection is a "mistake" virus. A virus that the Bane never even developed, but acquired somehow. It seems that this version of the virus is actually a byproduct of a different type of experimental retro-virus, one that directly affects Receptives. Now, we don't know who or how this retro-virus affects Receptives, since as it stands right now there is not evidence that it actually has any effect at all. But we need to know more about this retro-virus ASAP, and we believe we can get those answers inside that Bane volcano base, a base we're calling Cuthah. : Go to Field Recon Commander Jillian. She has information on how to infiltrate the Bane Live Target Pens. If there's a way into Cuthah Base, then that information is inside the Live Target Pens. : Now get going. This mission is top priority. Dismissed and good hunting, soldier. Speak to Recon Commander Jillian Recon Commander Jillian: : Glad you could join the party. So here's the deal - you'll have to fight your way through the Bane security guarding the Target Pens' entrance, which happens to be in the largest Bane building northeast of here. Once inside, you'll have to look around for the Pen's Main Computer. Once you find it, it should recognize your DNA to access the information you need to figure out how to get inside Cuthah Base. I lost several good soldiers getting the Bane computers to recognize human DNA, and the details are far too long to explain how we did it, but suffice it to say that all this better be worth it. Now get going and good luck. Find Target Pens Main Computer Bane CommLink Terminal: :Using the computer, a topographical image of the Howling Maw region emerges on the main screen. Longitude and Latitude numbers focus in on an area known to the AFS as the Bane Ammo Dump. A cave in the dump is highlighted, indicating a path that leads to a Bane teleporter. Debriefing Colonel Sherk: : I never had a doubt that you'd carry out this mission successfully. According to the coordinates you picked up out of the Bane's Computer, the entrance to Cuthah is within a cave in their Ammo Dump northeast of here. We'll determine how to use the teleporter inside, be it by code or DNA identification. Sit tight and get back to me later. The computer is almost at the end of the instance. Work your way through the prisoner areas, you will find it just before the large dropship bay room.